


La Danza della Verità

by Elminster_Aumar



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elminster_Aumar/pseuds/Elminster_Aumar
Summary: Quando Komui gli si avvicinò con quell'espressione grave sul viso, Kanda non poté fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente spaventato: per far rimanere serio uno come lui, doveva esserci una ragione davvero importante dietro.– Kanda... – esordì lo scienziato, incerto su cosa dire.– Allora, mi dai qualcosa per questo dannato mal di stomaco o no? – protestò Kanda, lasciando che la rabbia gli alterasse il viso solitamente impassibile, conferendo ai suoi lineamenti orientali un'espressione da antico samurai Giapponese.





	1. Chapter 1

 

## Capitolo 1: Resta Accanto a Me

 

Kanda non credeva che per un semplice malessere fossero necessari tutti quei test e iniziava a spazientirsi, per il tempo infinito che era costretto a trascorrere nell'infermeria del Quartier Generale dell'Ordine Oscuro.

Infine, la porta si aprì e comparve il Supervisore Komui Lee.

Quando l'uomo gli si avvicinò con quell'espressione grave sul viso, Kanda non poté fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente spaventato. Per far rimanere serio uno come Komui, doveva esserci una ragione davvero importante dietro.

– Kanda-kun... – esordì lo scienziato, incerto su cosa dire.

– Allora, mi dai qualcosa per questo dannato mal di stomaco o no? – protestò il giovane, lasciando che la rabbia gli alterasse il viso solitamente impassibile, conferendo ai suoi lineamenti orientali un'espressione da antico samurai Giapponese.

Kanda si mise a sedere sul lettino e si strappò l'ago della flebo dal braccio con un gesto secco.

– Era lì dentro – Komui indicò il tubicino che ora penzolava di fianco a Kanda – dovresti sentirti meglio tra poco. – lo rassicurò. – Da quanto tempo hai questo fastidio?

– Dieci giorni, forse quindici, non so. – rispose Kanda pensieroso, cercando di andare indietro con la mente al momento esatto in cui aveva iniziato a star male. – Perché? È importante?

– Sì. – Komui lo fissò di nuovo con quell'aria così seria da mettere i brividi. – Devo capire dov'eri quando è cominciato.

– Perché? – chiese ancora Kanda, cui la situazione iniziava a piacere sempre meno.

L'uomo prese un profondo respiro e un tremito percorse la schiena di Kanda. L'atteggiamento così restio dello scienziato a rivelare cosa stava accadendo non gli faceva presagire nulla di buono.

– Kanda-kun – e qui esitò un istante prima di continuare – nel tuo corpo è imprigionata dell'Innocence. – disse infine.

A quella rivelazione il giovane spalancò gli occhi per lo shock.

– Cosa? – esclamò strabiliato.

Komui sospirò, quindi si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso, tornando a rivolgersi al suo paziente.

– Ancora non è chiaro se siano schegge, oppure un intero frammento. – gli rivelò con cautela. – Pensa alla tua ultima missione, qualunque evento strano che si è verificato, anche il più insignificante. Devo sapere dove è successo per capire come e soprattutto cosa fare.

– Non... è possibile estrarla? – chiese Kanda, deglutendo a vuoto, raggelato.

Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa volesse dire avere a che fare da vicino con l'Innocence, e non voleva ripetere l'esperienza mai più.

– Il problema è proprio questo. Si è... legata alle tue cellule, diciamo. – cercò di spiegare lo scienziato senza allarmare Kanda.

– Legata? In che modo? – domandò all'istante il giovane; aveva capito alla perfezione che non c'era niente di buono dietro quella notizia e non voleva gli fosse nascosto nulla. – Che significa esattamente?

– Ecco... – Komui sospirò. – Non siamo sicuri, ma... si sta... sviluppando. – rivelò con cautela.

Kanda aveva poca pazienza di base in condizioni normali, figurarsi nella situazione che gli si stava prospettando. Per cui risultava riduttivo dire che fosse esasperato dallo snervante non arrivare al punto del Supervisore.

– Komui, maledizione, parla chiaro! – scattò, prendendo l'uomo per la collottola. – Mi stai dicendo che l'Innocence si è fusa con il mio corpo?

Ora fu la volta di Komui di deglutire a vuoto.

– No... Non proprio. – rispose. – Ecco... Kanda-kun, c'è una concreta possibilità che stia crescendo dentro di te.

Kanda lo lasciò andare all'improvviso, pietrificato dalla rivelazione.

– Crescendo... cosa? – chiese sbigottito.

– L'Innocence si è unita a te e ha creato una specie di sacca, dentro la quale ha formato... qualcosa.

Komui distolse lo sguardo pretendendo di scorrere le sue carte, e Kanda si sedette di nuovo sul lettino, pesantemente, gli occhi sbarrati.

– Mi stai dicendo che quel qualcosa è vivo? – domandò quindi con un filo di voce.

– Probabilmente. – confermò lo scienziato con estrema calma, comportandosi come se non desse affatto peso a quell'affermazione e continuando ad armeggiare con i referti.

– Probabilmente? Cosa ho dentro? Un dannato parassita? – lo inquisì Kanda con rabbia.

– Tecnicamente, si sta comportando come un embrione, e... – rispose Komui, ma il giovane non gli fece terminare la frase.

– Un cosa? Parla in modo che io possa capire, maledizione! – tuonò; prima i giri di parole, adesso termini che non poteva comprendere e lui stava davvero perdendo la pazienza.

– C'è la possibilità che l'Innocence abbia usato le tue cellule per dare vita a un bambino. – disse infine Komui, osservando l'espressione incredula di Kanda con un certo timore.

Il giovane sprofondò il viso fra le mani scuotendo il capo e se Komui non l'avesse conosciuto così bene avrebbe detto che Yuu Kanda fosse disperato.

– Quando ho recuperato l'ultima Innocence, afferrandola ho visto una piccola scintilla fluttuare verso di me, ma non avrei mai immaginato che ne fosse parte. – mormorò Kanda con voce vuota. – L'ho vista scomparire e ho pensato si fosse consumata, non credevo...

– Quindi presumibilmente è accaduto durante la missione appena portata a termine, con l'ultimo recupero che hai effettuato. – Kanda annuì, lasciando ricadere una mano sulle gambe. – È un inizio. – commentò lo scienziato e annotò le informazioni, poi prese un profondo respiro. – Sei stato con qualcuno? – domandò infine, sebbene gli sembrasse impossibile che uno palesemente insensibile e per nulla interessato al sesso come Kanda si fosse concesso a qualcuno.

Kanda alzò lo sguardo di scatto e fissò Komui come se l'avesse appena trapassato con una lama. L'uomo si chiese se fosse perché aveva capito a cosa alludeva o perché riteneva la domanda assolutamente inammissibile.

– Non sono affari tuoi. – gli arrivò la risposta aspra di Kanda e fu la volta di Komui di essere sorpreso: quella era un'ammissione?

– Devo chiedertelo, cerca di capire, c'è anche la possibilità che il bambino sia completamente umano in quel caso. – si giustificò il Supervisore, assumendo un tono comprensivo.

Sperava di calmarlo almeno in parte, ma Kanda non era affatto propenso a incassare passivamente né le insinuazioni rivoltegli, né quell'assurda notizia che gli era stata appena data.

– No. Nessuno. Soddisfatto? – dichiarò in tono accusatorio.

Komui scribacchiò dell'altro sui suoi fogli, mantenendo l'insolito atteggiamento professionale che sfoggiava solo e unicamente quando la situazione era realmente tragica. Inutile dire che questo contribuiva grandemente al crescente senso di impotenza che Kanda sentiva man mano invaderlo, nel rendersi conto che non aveva una via d'uscita di fronte al potere dell'Innocence.

In realtà l'uomo stava solo cercando il modo di informarlo di ciò che gli stava accadendo senza rischiare che desse in escandescenze; e non lo trovava.

– Non siamo ancora in grado di stabilire se l'Innocence si sia unita a te soltanto o abbia invece semplicemente permesso l'unione delle tue cellule col seme di qualcun altro per ottenere una gravidanza. Per questo ti ho dovuto chiedere... – riprese a dire, ma prima che potesse finire di spiegare le sue ragioni, Kanda lo interruppe inorridito.

– Gravidanza? – alitò e improvvisamente gli venne a mancare la voce.

La piena comprensione della reale portata della cosa colpì Kanda come un macigno, facendolo sentire, per la prima volta nella sua vita, davvero disperato.

– Tecnicamente è quello che è... – cercò di giustificarsi Komui.

– Non m'importa se si tratta di Innocence, togli questo schifoso parassita dal mio corpo! – ringhiò Kanda contro lo scienziato, alzando la voce più di quanto non intendesse fare.

– Lo vorrei, Kanda-kun, davvero, credimi – disse Komui, allargando le braccia in un gesto a metà fra frustrazione e rassegnazione. – ma non è possibile, si è legata completamente a te. L'unica speranza è la mortalità iniziale, ma questo potremo saperlo solo tra tre mesi.

– Spiegati meglio dannazione! – ringhiò Kanda, incapace di accettare quella diagnosi impossibile.

Il suo autocontrollo era ormai andato definitivamente a farsi benedire, la tensione sul suo volto si era fatta estremamente evidente e negli occhi gli si affacciava una luce pericolosamente intrisa di follia.

– I primi tre mesi può verificarsi un aborto spontaneo. – lo informò Komui con voce pacata, cercando di non tradire la propria apprensione.

– E se non succede? – sibilò Kanda in tono tagliente.

– Dovrai avere il bambino.

La risposta di Komui sembrò colpire Kanda più duramente di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare un qualunque Akuma.

– _Tch_. – fu l'unico suono che lasciò le sue labbra. Il giovane distolse lo sguardo per un momento, digrignando i denti e serrando i pugni, quindi tornò a fissare lo scienziato di fronte a sé. – Io non permetterò mai che nel mio corpo cresca un mostro. _Mai_. – dichiarò e la terribile minaccia insita in quell'affermazione fece rabbrividire Komui.

– Kanda-kun, sii ragionevole, in questo momento sono tutte speculazioni. – lo supplicò l'uomo, cercando di calmarlo. – Sapremo qualcosa di certo solo trascorsi i primi tre mesi.

– Chi altro lo sa? – si preoccupò di farsi rivelare Kanda.

– Solamente io e Reever. – garantì Komui. – Stai tranquillo manterremo il segreto, ma non servirà a molto. Non puoi nasconderlo, la tua condizione sarà evidente appena il tuo ventre inizierà a ingrossarsi.

– Quando? – l'inquisì il giovane, sul volto una smorfia amara.

– Dipende dal tuo corpo, da come reagirà, non c'è una tempistica fissa. Solitamente dalla fine del terzo mese, ma potrebbe essere prima come dopo.

– Tre mesi. – mormorò Kanda, e Komui annuì. – Se resto qui impazzirò. Assegnami una missione. – pretese e lo scienziato parve allarmato dalla richiesta. – Non intendo scappare se è quello che stai pensando.

Komui lo scrutò a lungo prima di rispondere, domandandosi che cosa avesse in mente di fare se l'avesse lasciato libero di agire, se avesse acconsentito a inviarlo in missione.

– Sta bene – disse infine lentamente, soppesando la reazione di Kanda – ma sii prudente e rientra subito a recupero effettuato.

– Certo. – promise Kanda e annuì senza esitazione; Komui sospirò.

– Vieni nel mio ufficio domattina, preparerò qualcosa di adatto a te. – guardò Kanda annuire ancora, quindi alzarsi con decisione dal lettino diretto alla porta dell'infermeria. – Kanda-kun. – lo chiamò prima che uscisse e il giovane si bloccò davanti all'uscio, voltandosi appena verso di lui. – Niente colpi di testa, siamo intesi?

– _Tch_. – fu la risposta di Kanda, mentre sbatteva la porta dietro di sé.

 

 

Un altro uomo sbucò dalla stanza adiacente appena il giovane giapponese ebbe fragorosamente richiuso la porta, rivolgendo uno sguardo significativo al suo capo. Reever, questo era il nome dello scienziato, affiancò il Supervisore, scuotendo la testa in modo molto eloquente.

– L'ha presa male vero? – domandò, e Komui sospirò sconsolato.

– Molto. – confermò. – Ma non posso dargli torto. Solo, mi spaventa quello che potrebbe fare.

– Credi che si farebbe del male? – azzardò Reever e Komui annuì, grave.

– Spero tanto che non lo faccia, ma ho paura che ci proverà. – confidò all'altro scienziato, che abbozzò un sorriso triste e gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare consolatorio.

– Coraggio capo, portiamo a termine queste analisi, magari ci aiutano a far luce sulla faccenda. – lo esortò Reever, facendo strada verso i laboratori e Komui sospirò di nuovo, incamminandosi dietro di lui.

 

 

Kanda percorse con passo deciso la strada che lo separava dalla sua stanza, talmente preso dai pensieri che gli affollavano la mente che non vide nemmeno chi incontrava lungo il cammino. Il suo sguardo feroce, però, fisso davanti a sé, non mancò di spaventare più del solito i poveri malcapitati che lo incrociavano.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi che quella scintilla avesse prodotto un tale disastro, era sicuro che fosse svanita prima di toccarlo...

 _Maledizione!_ Che doveva fare adesso? A sentire Komui l'Innocence stava formando un qualcosa nel suo corpo, usando le _sue_ cellule!

Oppure... Anche l'altra ipotesi gli risultava terribile da accettare, perché sapeva che era persino più plausibile. Sebbene avesse negato, era perfettamente consapevole di aver avuto un rapporto al ritorno da quella missione, quindi dopo che l'Innocence era entrata in lui.

Questo lo portava a credere che fosse stata solo un tramite e temeva avesse semplicemente messo il suo corpo in condizione di concepire, e... così la sua risolutezza nel non permettere quella nascita si indeboliva, al pensiero che potesse trattarsi di un figlio suo e di...

D'altro canto, se invece così non fosse stato, la prospettiva di crescere un mostro dentro di sé lo faceva impazzire, senza contare la vergogna di mostrare la sua condizione.

Si fermò di colpo, fissando il pesante uscio che gli si parava di fronte: non era certamente la sua stanza, senza rendersene conto era finito invece davanti alla biblioteca. Si affacciò con studiata indifferenza, trovandola stranamente deserta; così, si sedette sconsolato sul pesante divano, i gomiti puntati contro le gambe, e si prese il volto tra le mani riflettendo su cosa fare.

_Come faccio a dirglielo? Come posso dirgli che non so cosa mi sta crescendo dentro?_

Sospirò, appoggiando la fronte contro le mani intrecciate.

– Yuu? Come mai sei qui?

La familiare voce di Lavi lo fece trasalire. Tirò su la testa di scatto, voltandosi verso il giovane con aria sconvolta, come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non doveva.

Kanda scosse il capo, riguadagnando la compostezza del viso e nascose prontamente ogni emozione dietro la sua facciata stoica; Lavi gli si sedette accanto, preoccupato.

– Ero sovrappensiero e mi sono ritrovato qui. – ammise in tono pacato.

– Yuu... Stai bene? – chiese Lavi e lo vide annuire, ma senza incontrare il suo sguardo, segno che mentiva. – Komui ti ha visto per i dolori allo stomaco?

– Era solo un po' di nausea, va tutto bene, mi ha dato qualcosa. – minimizzò, cercando di liquidare la questione in fretta.

Lavi gli sorrise, ma la preoccupazione non gli scomparve dal viso e Kanda non sapeva che altro dire per rassicurarlo.

– Tu non stai mai male, è strano, e... – iniziò ad argomentare Lavi e l'evidente apprensione nel tono della sua voce fece sì che non potesse terminare la frase: un " _Tch_ " seccato di Kanda lo zittì brutalmente.

– Devo aver mangiato qualcosa di avariato, piantala di preoccuparti! – scattò il giovane con insofferenza; poi gli rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. – Oppure è colpa tua, ed è per qualcosa che hai mangiato tu. – aggiunse fissandolo intensamente, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria accusatoria.

– Oh. – Lavi ridacchiò grattandosi la nuca. – Cercherò di lavarmi meglio i denti, promesso! – rispose avvicinandosi a Kanda e baciandolo senza preavviso.

Kanda lo scostò subito da sé, piano ma con decisione, guardandosi immediatamente attorno.

– Non qui, idiota! – sibilò contrariato. – Possono vederci! Bookman può tornare da un momento all'altro!

– Nella tua stanza? – propose allora il giovane, passandosi una mano fra quei capelli rossi e ribelli che l'altro tanto amava.

Kanda annuì, alzandosi, e Lavi fece altrettanto accodandosi a lui mentre usciva dalla biblioteca.

– Non seguirmi. – si raccomandò subito Kanda appena fuori la porta. – Ti aspetto stasera, come sempre, solita ora.

– Ho finito con i miei compiti, vengo con te, ti... – fece per proporre Lavi, ma non riuscì a finire la frase che Kanda lo zittì di nuovo con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

– No. – ribadì secco. – Parli troppo e tocchi troppo. Voglio allenarmi in pace.

– Ma Yuu... – insistette il giovane, in tono lamentoso.

L'espressione ferita sul viso di Lavi fece sospirare il suo stizzoso interlocutore, che lo apostrofò con un altro " _Tch_ " seccato, rivolgendogli uno sguardo rovente.

– _No_. – ripeté lapidario.

– Ti prego, Yuu, starò seduto buono sotto un albero a guardare! Giuro che non ti darò fastidio! – supplicò allora il giovane.

Un altro, più profondo sospiro, sfuggì dalle labbra di Kanda, che scosse il capo.

Sapeva perfettamente perché Lavi insistesse tanto e non voleva che cercasse di fargli da balia, ma... quando faceva così non riusciva a dirgli di no.

– _Tch_. – fu ancora una volta la risposta che oppose; girò sui tacchi, incamminandosi e lasciando il giovane impalato a fissarlo. – Sta bene – aggiunse senza voltarsi – ma fai un fiato e ti infilzo.

Sul volto di Lavi si fece largo il sorriso più dolce che Kanda gli avesse mai visto, se solo si fosse disturbato a guardarlo mentre gli parlava. Con quell'espressione radiosa stampata in faccia il giovane Bookman trotterellò felice dietro di lui.

 

Kanda avvertiva lo sguardo dell'altro su di sé, e questo lo metteva enormemente a disagio, cosa che prima d'allora non gli era mai successa. Non gli era mai importato di essere osservato da Lavi mentre si allenava, perché adesso era diverso?

Si sentiva... Certo. Adesso era diverso perché lui aveva paura che Lavi si accorgesse di qualcosa, che notasse una qualsiasi stranezza o peggio, che lui si sentisse male sotto i suoi occhi.

Ogni tanto lanciava una sbirciata di sottecchi al giovane, trovandolo assorto a seguire i movimenti che eseguiva con Mugen, concentrato nel rimanere immobile e in silenzio, l'espressione così ingenua da risultare disarmante.

Lo sforzo che stava facendo per non disturbarlo era quasi commovente, si vedeva che avrebbe voluto muoversi o dirgli qualcosa, ma si tratteneva... No, quello non era Lavi.

Kanda abbassò la spada di scatto, voltandosi verso il suo compagno, che lo fissò meravigliato.

– Se ho fatto qualcosa, mi dispiace, non volevo. – disse subito Lavi, assumendo un'aria costernata.

– Perché stai in silenzio? – la domanda di Kanda lo colse di sorpresa e il giovane sbatté le palpebre, guardandolo con l'unico occhio spalancato.

– Mi avevi detto... – balbettò confuso.

– Ma non mi aspettavo che lo facessi! – esclamò Kanda con un gesto di stizza.

– Ah, Yuu... – mormorò Lavi e gli sorrise con quella sua aria sbarazzina; il sorriso tipico di chi ha capito tutto del suo partner. Si alzò in piedi si avvicinò a lui a grandi passi e lo attirò a sé, abbracciandolo stretto. – Qualche volta dovresti dirmi cosa ti aspetti da me. – gli sussurrò, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato.

_Dovrei dirglielo, ma poi non potrei... Non ci riesco._

– Yuu, sei così strano. – disse piano Lavi quando si separarono. – Sei sicuro di...

Kanda lo zittì con un altro bacio.

– Sto bene – lo rassicurò poi in tono burbero – solo un po' intontito, saranno le medicine di Komui.

Lavi annuì, ma non sciolse l'abbraccio, carezzandogli la lunga chioma corvina appena liberata. Kanda si strinse a sua volta a lui. Era così strano lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti, non si sentiva a suo agio quando permetteva che affiorassero.

– Hai fame? – chiese d'un tratto Lavi, attraverso la cortina di capelli scuri, cercando con le labbra il suo orecchio.

Kanda non rispose. Si limitò ad annuire, anche se non era vero: non aveva fame nemmeno un po', ma ammetterlo avrebbe solo contribuito ad aumentare la preoccupazione di Lavi e di conseguenza il suo comportamento iperprotettivo sarebbe peggiorato. Quindi, a malincuore, decise di mentire.

Il freddo improvviso del vento contro la sua pelle nuda lo riscosse da quei pensieri. Vide Lavi che si era chinato a raccogliere la giacca della sua divisa da sotto l'albero, per poi posargliela sulle spalle, tornando a sorridergli.

– Andiamo? – lo esortò; ancora una volta Kanda si limitò ad annuire, incamminandosi di fianco al giovane.

 


	2. In Fondo al mio Cuore

## Capitolo 2: In Fondo al mio Cuore

 

 

Jerry si voltò all'ingresso dei due Esorcisti nella caffetteria. Notò subito il muso lungo di Lavi e l'espressione tesa di Kanda e si domandò cosa potesse essere successo tra i due per togliere il sorriso a uno come il giovane Bookman.

Scuro in volto, Kanda avanzò verso il bancone e chiese il suo solito pasto, tallonato da Lavi, che rivolse al cuoco un sorriso forzato ordinando la cena anche per sé.

Jerry eseguì senza elargire i suoi soliti commenti e non li fece attendere molto che tutto fu pronto da portar via. Li seguì con lo sguardo mentre si sistemavano a uno dei tavoli, sinceramente preoccupato.

Lavi mangiava, seppur lentamente e di malavoglia, Kanda invece sembrava nauseato dal cibo. Aveva portato il primo boccone alle labbra e poi si era bloccato dopo averlo inghiottito, restando a fissare la soba nello zaru di bambù. Decisamente qualcosa non andava, ma chiedendo il cuoco temeva di peggiorare la situazione, visto che conosceva fin troppo bene il carattere di Kanda e la sua posizione riguardo l'immischiarsi di fatti personali.

Jerry scosse la testa, tornando a occuparsi della cucina, ma ripromettendosi di parlarne con Komui.

 

Kanda fissava la soba con le bacchette in mano. Aveva iniziato a mangiarla, ma al secondo boccone si era bloccato realizzando cosa in effetti stesse facendo: il pensiero che nutriva anche la cosa dentro di lui era... era...

Fu scosso da un tremito e la sua reazione non sfuggì a Lavi.

– Yuu? – chiamò il giovane.

Kanda scosse il capo come a dire 'non è niente' e notando che Lavi aveva terminato di mangiare fece per alzarsi. Fu subito imitato da Lavi, che non vedeva l'ora di poter essere solo con lui per parlare del suo strano comportamento.

Quando però Kanda allungò il braccio per afferrare la fedele katana, Mugen, sentì mancargli il terreno sotto i piedi, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono a quella sensazione improvvisa. Il mondo iniziò a giragli attorno e credette di cadere, ma due forti braccia erano pronte a sorreggerlo: Lavi.

– Yuu! – esclamò il giovane, il cui tono suonò piuttosto allarmato mentre lo stringeva a sé, notarono sia il cuoco che la vittima del malore.

Un capogiro.

Kanda si chiese se fosse dovuto alla sua condizione oppure alla mancanza di cibo, ma scartò subito il pensiero per concentrarsi sulla situazione attuale; si voltò verso Lavi con aria furente.

– Piantala di lagnarti idiota, ho solo perso l'equilibrio! – ringhiò, dimenticando però di divincolarsi per completare la credibilità della propria reazione.

Lavi continuò a sostenerlo finché non si portò oltre la panca, quindi, lanciandogli un'occhiata preoccupata, aspettò che raccogliesse Mugen e poi insieme lasciarono la mensa.

– Sono proprio una bella coppia! – commentò Jerry appena i due furono fuori portata, fissando distrattamente Reever.

Aveva notato che lo scienziato si era trattenuto apposta in modo da tenerli d'occhio per tutta la cena, e temeva potesse aver parte nel cattivo umore dei due giovani.

L'uomo si voltò verso di lui, il volto stranamente teso.

– C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere? – chiese al cuoco.

– No – ribatté quest'ultimo, scuotendo il capo – ma ho visto che li guardavi con interesse e mi domandavo perché.

– Be', ultimamente il comportamento di Kanda ci preoccupa. – ammise Reever.

– Il comportamento o piuttosto la sua salute? – precisò Jerry, sollevando un sopracciglio da sotto gli occhiali da sole che non toglieva mai e sfoderando quel sorriso scaltro da 'ne so più io che tu, rassegnati'. Il suo interlocutore apparve per un attimo sorpreso. – Quella preoccupa anche Lavi. – aggiunse il cuoco, senza aspettare di ricevere risposta.

– Oh, certo. Capisco cosa intendi. – disse allora lo scienziato, avvicinandosi al bancone. – Grazie.

– D'altro canto, se anche tra i due ci fosse del tenero, non ci vedrei nulla di male. – gli sussurrò Jerry all'orecchio mentre riprendeva il vassoio, al che Reever gli rivolse un'occhiata allarmata. Lo stava forse prendendo in giro?

– Cosa ti fa credere che stessi pensando a un fatto del genere? – domandò senza mezzi termini, spiazzato dalle allusioni dell'uomo.

– Non so, dimmelo tu. – ribatté questi, ostentando ancora il tipico sorriso sornione che era il suo marchio di fabbrica.

– Smetti di burlarti di me, Jerry. – lo rimproverò bonariamente Reever, aggrottando la fronte e passandosi una mano fra gli incolti capelli biondi, che spesso scordava di pettinare.

– Agli ordini! – esclamò l'uomo, tornando alle proprie mansioni come se l'intera conversazione non avesse mai avuto luogo.

Reever sospirò e uscì, continuando a chiedersi se il cuoco sapesse o no qualcosa e, soprattutto, se Kanda e Lavi... Scosse il capo come a voler scacciare quell'idea. No, impossibile. Doveva essere la suggestione dovuta ai recenti eventi.

 

 

Kanda poteva quasi sentire i pensieri che si agitavano nella testa del suo ansioso innamorato e non riusciva a evitare la crescente irritazione che lo assaliva.

– Sto bene. – ribadì, una volta nel corridoio, in risposta alla silenziosa apprensione di Lavi. – Smetti di fare quella faccia affranta, sembra quasi che io debba morire da un momento all'altro.

A quelle parole Lavi trasalì.

– M-Mi dispiace, non intendevo... – si scusò, balbettando come uno scolaretto colto sul fatto a copiare i compiti. – È che tu non stai mai male, quindi sì, sono molto preoccupato.

– _Tch_. – sbuffò Kanda per tutta risposta. – Te l'ho detto, non è niente.

Lavi si scostò una ciocca dei fiammeggianti capelli rossi dal viso e azzardò un timido sorriso.

– Quindi non hai obiezioni se... – iniziò a dire e, chinandosi sul giovane, ne prese il lobo dell'orecchio tra le labbra, strappandogli un gemito.

– Non qui, idiota – mormorò Kanda, scansandolo con decisione – potrebbero vederci!

Lavi sospirò forte, ma non protestò, si limitò a scortarlo per tutto il tragitto fino alla zona dormitorio degli Esorcisti e controllare che nessuno lo vedesse quando sarebbe entrato dentro con lui.

L'istante successivo la schiena di Kanda sbatté contro la porta della sua stanza mentre Lavi gli scendeva con la lingua lungo il collo, armeggiando contemporaneamente con i bottoni della divisa. Il giovane reclinò il capo all'indietro aggrappandosi all'amante, il suo respiro si fece irregolare e pensare con lucidità divenne difficile, con Lavi che gli infilava le mani dappertutto. Tuttavia, la sua, di mano, raggiunse ugualmente la maniglia spingendo perché la porta si aprisse sotto il loro peso. Entrambi scivolarono all'interno, cercando di soffocare il rumore prodotto dai rispettivi ansiti, confinandolo fra quelle pareti.

Mentre si svestivano a vicenda, una parte di Kanda si chiedeva se lasciarsi possedere ora potesse peggiorare la situazione. L'altra, invece, gli ricordava che quella rischiava di essere una delle ultime volte che poteva avere Lavi. Quindi zittì la prima voce, porgendo di nuovo le labbra al giovane, lasciando che questi lo adagiasse sul letto senza protestare.

L'indomani sarebbe partito, così si adoperò con tutto sé stesso per soddisfare Lavi, come se dovesse essere davvero l'ultima volta, come se non dovessero mai più rivedersi dopo quella notte.

Lavi era la sua droga, l'unico essere vivente in grado di accenderlo di passione fino a farlo uscire di senno. Il solo capace di fargli dimenticare per quei brevi istanti, mentre erano insieme, quanto vile era stato ed era il mondo con lui. A lui soltanto permetteva di toccarlo, di chiamare il suo nome, tormentarlo e sopravvivere.

Il suo sangue ardeva a ogni bacio che Lavi gli posava sulla pelle nuda, esposta e indifesa di fronte a tanto ardore, fuoco liquido che alimentava la sua esistenza; e lui bramava ciascuno di quei baci. Ogni carezza, ogni sussurro che quella voce adorata intonava alle sue orecchie; e, d'improvviso, chi era in controllo non aveva più alcuna importanza. Nessuna, fintanto che le loro labbra si incontravano e i corpi si univano, tremanti, frementi, assetati di quel contatto come dell'aria che li manteneva in vita.

Kanda guidò la mano che tormentava la sua virilità altrove, facendo capire al compagno che per lui era giunto il momento, che non poteva più aspettare, ma Lavi lo zittì con un bacio continuando nel proprio lavoro. Usò invece l'altra mano per prepararlo, in modo da distrarlo talmente da ciò che lo aspettava che non avrebbe percepito il dolore del primo ingresso.

Kanda inarcò il bacino per far sì che Lavi lo penetrasse fino in fondo, muovendosi all'unisono con lui per aumentare il piacere che ogni spinta gli procurava. Ancora e ancora, finché il mondo intorno a lui divenne bianco e ogni fibra del suo essere si contorse, per poi abbandonarsi all'oblio.

Lavi si accasciò su di lui, ugualmente senza forze, incurante di imbrattarsi e imbrattare ovunque, strusciandosi nel seme che lui aveva rilasciato sul proprio stomaco. Lavi era fatto così, Kanda l'aveva accettato da tempo ormai. Si sarebbero ripuliti più tardi, ora, per quanto non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, desiderava solo restare fra le braccia di Lavi.

 

 

Kanda fissava il soffitto ascoltando il suono del respiro di Lavi contro il proprio collo, incapace di prendere sonno, ancora in dubbio su ciò che dovesse fare una volta partito. Lentamente, si scostò da Lavi, mettendosi seduto sul letto. Si soffermò a osservare il giovane addormentato, la chioma ribelle adagiata sul cuscino, ciuffi di quei meravigliosi capelli rossi che gli ricadevano arruffati sul volto sorridente.

“ _Sorride anche nel sonno,”_ pensò Kanda.

Entro poche ore sarebbe stato su un treno diretto chissà dove nel cuore del nord Europa e non lo avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo. Neanche si era preoccupato di leggere il nome della sua destinazione, per quanto gli interessava la missione affidatagli...

Avrebbe voluto non dover decidere una cosa del genere, ma non aveva scelta e non poteva dirgli cosa stava succedendo, Lavi non avrebbe capito e avrebbe cercato di fermarlo.

Allungò una mano verso quel volto sereno, desiderando di passare le dita tra quelle fiamme ardenti, ma si fermò a pochi centimetri dal giovane addormentato.

– Puoi toccarmi se ne hai voglia, non mordo. – mormorò Lavi, aprendo completamente il suo unico occhio e fissandolo in quelli di Kanda, che lo contemplava in silenzio. – Hai di nuovo quello sguardo. Cosa c'è, Yuu?

– Non so di che parli. – si affrettò a rispondere Kanda, abbassando gli occhi sulle lenzuola.

_Da quanto era sveglio e lo osservava?_

– Puoi darla a bere al resto del mondo, ma non a me. – sospirò Lavi, posando una mano su quella di Kanda. – C'è qualcosa che ti tormenta e si vede. Coraggio, di che si tratta? – insistette.

L'espressione di Kanda si fece tirata e le sue labbra divennero una linea sottile, tanto forte serrò la mascella.

“ _Cosa posso dirgli?”_

– Komui mi ha affidato una missione. Parto oggi. – rispose infine in tono calmo, sperando che fosse una giustificazione sufficiente al suo atteggiamento.

Lavi sorrise e gli cinse la vita, appoggiando il viso contro la schiena di lui.

– Tutto qui? Era questo che non volevi dirmi? – chiese; gli posò una scia di baci lungo la linea delle vertebre, e lo sentì fremere. – Dovresti conoscermi bene ormai.

– Mi manda solo. – precisò Kanda, posando le braccia a coprire quelle dell'altro.

Lavi rise sommessamente.

– È strano per te preoccuparti di una cosa del genere... – commentò; gli voltò delicatamente il viso in modo da incontrare ancora il suo sguardo. – So che tornerai da me e ti aspetterò pazientemente.

Kanda annuì, ma la sua espressione non cambiò, e Lavi non poté fare a meno di toccare quelle labbra serrate con le proprie. Attirò il giovane a sé, per un lungo bacio appassionato da togliere il respiro.

Quando infine si separarono, Lavi tuffò il viso fra i capelli di Kanda, iniziando a carezzarli ritmicamente come se intendesse, con il ripetere quei movimenti della mano, calmare l'ansia che percepiva in lui.

– Ti amo, Yuu. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio mentre intrecciava le dita in quella cascata di seta liquida, godendo dei brividi che attraversavano la schiena del giovane a ogni suo tocco.

– Lo so. – fu la risposta di Kanda; un angolo della sua bocca si incurvò leggermente e l'espressione che aveva sul viso si ammorbidì appena.

– E? – lo esortò Lavi, sperando con tutto sé stesso di ricevere la stessa dichiarazione.

– _Tch_. – Kanda si liberò dalla sua stretta e si alzò, iniziando a vestirsi. – È meglio che mi presenti da Komui.

Lavi sospirò, assestandosi sul letto in posizione più comoda.

– Non lo dirai mai vero? – chiese con una nota di tristezza.

– Dire cosa? – ribatté distrattamente Kanda.

– Non importa. – mormorò Lavi, quasi si rivolgesse più a sé stesso che a Kanda. – Vuoi che venga con te?

Il giovane scosse la testa.

– No.

– Allora ci salutiamo qui? – domandò allora Lavi. Aveva la sensazione che Yuu stesse di nuovo cercando di tenerlo a distanza, come faceva tutte le volte che non voleva rivelargli qualcosa.

Cosa aveva questa missione di così speciale da non volerne parlare? Pazienza, l'avrebbe saputo da Komui. Kanda si voltò verso di lui con aria seccata.

– Mi sembra che tu mi abbia 'salutato' più che adeguatamente. – ribatté in tono brusco.

Un altro sospiro.

– D'accordo. – si rassegnò Lavi.

– Mi raccomando non toccare nulla, e fa' attenzione quando esci che nessuno ti veda.

Quando Kanda si produceva in quel genere di 'avvertimenti', Lavi non riusciva a trattenersi dal prenderlo in giro almeno un poco.

– Sissignore! – sillabò, portandosi la mano alla tempia con fare giocoso, ma la scelta di quella risposta spiritosa sembrò urtare Kanda ancora di più.

– _Tch_. – risuonò per l'ennesima volta nella camera, producendo una piccola eco.

Senza aggiungere altro, il giovane uscì, lasciando Lavi da solo.

 

 

I giorni passavano e Lavi non riceveva notizie da Kanda. Da che erano diventati amanti, sebbene gli avesse ripetutamente detto che considerava un inutile spreco di tempo quelle conversazioni a distanza, piene solo di idiozie sentimentali, di solito Yuu aveva comunque cura di chiamarlo. Lo faceva almeno una volta durante le sue missioni, per consentirgli di chiedere come stava e poi staccare la comunicazione dopo qualche monosillabo seccato. Però lo chiamava.

Erano trascorse quasi tre settimane, ormai, dal giorno che era partito e questa volta Lavi non aveva ricevuto nemmeno un trillo sul suo golem. Era in ansia da morire, ma non poteva chiedere a nessuno senza che gli facessero domande scomode, cui avrebbe dovuto dare delle risposte anche più scomode. Risposte che, al suo ritorno Yuu gli avrebbe fatto scontare con gli interessi a seconda del grado di imbarazzo in cui, secondo lui, era stato messo.

L'unico che si era accorto del suo tormento interiore a colpo d'occhio, era, ovviamente, Jerry.

– Kanda sta bene. – gli disse il cuoco sottovoce, mentre gli consegnava il pranzo.

Lavi lo fissò a bocca aperta, guardandosi attorno subito dopo, per essere certo che nessun altro avesse udito.

– Tu come lo sai? – rispose, avvicinandosi di più a Jerry, che lo squadrò con aria furba, ammiccando.

– L'unico che riesce a toglierti il sorriso è Kanda. – recitò l'uomo, annuendo tra sé mentre fingeva di sistemare qualcos'altro nei piatti destinati al giovane in attesa di fronte a lui. – Non ci vuole molto a indovinare cosa ti turba.

– Colpito. – ammise Lavi. – Che altro sai?

– La missione procede senza problemi e Kanda sta bene. Tornerà presto. – disse piano il cuoco. – L'ho estorto a Reever stamattina. – chiocciò poi, annuendo compiaciuto. – Non si dice mai di no a chi ti prepara da mangiare.

– Grazie. – rispose Lavi e gli elargì uno di quei sorrisi preconfezionati che teneva in serbo per le situazioni difficili.

Situazioni come quella, appunto. Prese il vassoio e fece per andare a sedersi, quando l'uomo lo afferrò per un braccio, trattenendolo.

– Glie l'hai detto? – gli sparò verbalmente contro, a bruciapelo.

– C-Cosa? – balbettò Lavi, che subito ebbe un brutto presentimento su dove Jerry volesse andare a parare. – A chi?

Di solito non era mai insistente, ma questa volta, per imperscrutabili ragioni, lo aveva proprio preso di mira, accidenti a lui. Forse era solo curioso di sapere come mai era tanto in ansia per Yuu o se avessero di nuovo litigato...

No, Jerry voleva sapere di lui _e_ Yuu. Erano cose estremamente differenti.

– A Kanda. – gli sussurrò prontamente all'orecchio.

Centro. Lavi deglutì a vuoto, apprestandosi a mentire e leggendo sul viso dell'uomo che era del tutto inutile; qualunque scusa gli avesse propinato non sarebbe stata creduta. Molto bene, a volte la verità era la cosa migliore. La verità rende liberi, non dicevano forse così?

– Jerry – esordì, umettandosi le labbra come se d'improvviso gli si fosse seccata la gola – spero che tu abbia tenuto la bocca chiusa su questa storia.

– Sì, lo so, Eresia e idiozie varie. – recitò il cuoco e agitò una mano davanti a sé a mo' di ventaglio, a sottolineare quanto dava credito ai dettami della Chiesa. – Allora, glie l'hai detto? – insistette.

– No. – mentì Lavi.

Jerry tirò le labbra fino a farle diventare una sottilissima linea rosa, gli angoli così curvati che quasi gli toccavano le orecchie, compiaciuto di aver ottenuto la risposta affermativa che si aspettava riguardo i sentimenti di Lavi.

– Dovresti farlo. – disse.

– Già... – ammise il giovane Bookman, lanciando a Jerry un'occhiata triste e sollevando il vassoio con il proprio pasto, incamminandosi poi mestamente verso il tavolo al quale sedevano Allen e Lenalee.

Sedette con loro, sperando di ottenere altre indiscrezioni dalla preziosa sorella del supervisore o quantomeno di essere tirato su di morale da qualche gaffe clamorosa di Allen.

 

 

Lavi era in Biblioteca intento a completare le sue registrazioni, come sempre quando non era via per qualche missione, quando d'improvviso un rumore secco lo fece voltare verso la porta. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse bussato, che era piuttosto strano visto che l'ingresso a quel posto era libero. Il pesante uscio si spalancò di colpo prima ancora che lui potesse chiedere chi fosse o rispondere 'avanti', lasciando intravedere una mano che vi si appoggiava pesantemente.

Una mano insanguinata; e una figura incappucciata che si trascinava dentro.

Kanda.

Lavi si alzò di scatto per soccorrerlo prima che crollasse a terra, domandandosi per quale assurdo motivo fosse lì e non in infermeria.

– Yuu! – gridò allarmato, afferrando il giovane al volo.

La copertura che indossava scivolò indietro, mostrando una faccia stanca, pallida, provata. Kanda socchiuse gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco la persona che lo sorreggeva; quindi protese la mano a sfiorarne il viso, incerto se ciò che vedeva fosse reale.

– Lavi... – mormorò a fatica; la sua bocca si incurvò in un debole sorriso, mentre la mano gli ricadeva accanto senza forze e lui perdeva i sensi.

Lavi percepì la sensazione umida del sangue che gli aveva lasciato sul viso. Il suo unico occhio si dilatò a dismisura, mentre la possibile gravità della situazione si rivelava a lui in quelle dita sottili che lo toccavano appena per poi abbandonarlo e cadere.

– Dio, Yuu, che è successo?! – esclamò, armeggiando con foga per farsi strada sotto il paludamento che avvolgeva Kanda e scoprirne il corpo.

Lo tastò per valutarne le ferite, trovando la divisa completamente zuppa. Ritrasse la mano con orrore, fissando il sangue su di essa: se ancora adesso la ferita non si era chiusa, quanto estesa e profonda doveva essere stata all'inizio?

Slacciò spasmodicamente i bottoni aprendogli la giacca; trovò un bendaggio improvvisato su un taglio verticale che attraversava mezzo corpo, dal petto all'addome, e fu preso dal panico.

– Yuu! Rispondimi! – quasi gridò, tanto era sconvolto, ma Kanda rimase immobile tra le sue braccia.

Disperato, Lavi lo sollevò di peso senza pensarci troppo e si diresse di corsa in infermeria.


	3. Il Pozzo Profondo del Dubbio

## Capitolo 3: Il Pozzo Profondo del Dubbio

 

 

Giunto davanti all'infermeria, Lavi non si curò nemmeno di bussare. Entrò di forza e basta, chiedendo aiuto a gran voce, troppa era la paura che aveva di perdere Yuu per badare al protocollo o ad altre idiozie del genere.

– Lavi! Che succede? – chiese subito la capo infermiera, vedendolo comparire ansimante e sconvolto con Kanda fra le braccia. – Kanda? – esclamò poi sorpresa riconoscendo l'altro Esorcista. – Quando è tornato? Non ha avvisato di essere ferito!

Lavi scosse il capo, cercando di concentrarsi sulle azioni che doveva compiere in quel preciso momento, forzandosi a riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Bookman non sarebbe stato fiero di lui, se fosse venuto a sapere che aveva perso la testa a causa del ferimento di uno di quei 'compagni' cui non avrebbe dovuto affezionarsi.

– Non ho idea del perché si sia comportato così. – disse con riguadagnata calma; la sua voce, tuttavia, restava carica di preoccupazione. – Si è presentato in biblioteca in queste condizioni ed è svenuto prima che io potessi chiedere qualunque cosa! – rivolse alla donna uno sguardo supplice, protendendo avanti le braccia e il prezioso fardello che stringevano. – Per favore... Presto!

L'infermiera annuì e chiamò aiuto, indicando a Lavi il letto sul quale adagiare Kanda, quindi lo esortò a uscire, ma il giovane rifiutò categoricamente.

Poteva fingere di essere freddo e calcolatore con il mondo, ma sarebbe rimasto accanto a Yuu a qualunque costo, anche se ciò significava far adirare il suo vecchio.

Con un sospiro la donna acconsentì che restasse mentre pulivano e bendavano nuovamente la ferita di Kanda, ma si fece promettere che una volta stabilizzato lo avrebbe lasciato riposare; e Lavi promise.

 

 

Al suo risveglio, Kanda trovò Komui accanto al letto in cui giaceva, scuro in volto.

– Dove sono? – chiese il giovane, sbuffando leggermente nel riconoscere l'infermeria. – Come ci sono arrivato?

– Lavi ti ha portato qui, sei svenuto in biblioteca. – gli rivelò Komui, osservando la sua reazione con estremo interesse; sembrava non ricordare gli eventi e lo fissò con espressione di sincera meraviglia.

– Come... Perché ero lì? – Kanda pose la domanda con qualche esitazione, mostrandosi confuso.

Dannazione, il suo subconscio doveva averlo portato dritto dove sapeva essere Lavi, visto che aveva la mente annebbiata dal dolore e dalla perdita di sangue... Fingere di non sapere era la cosa migliore. Komui si mostrò perplesso.

– Non ricordi di esserci stato? – domandò ancora.

I due Esorcisti erano molto amici, sebbene Kanda si ostinasse a negarlo, e forse inconsciamente aveva cercato aiuto da qualcuno di cui si fidava; o da qualcuno che amava?

– No. – confermò Kanda.

Non ricordava affatto di essere andato in biblioteca, maledizione, ma ricordava il volto di Lavi chino su di lui, disperato. I suoi lineamenti si contrassero.

– Lavi sa che stai bene. – lo informò Komui, senza che gli fosse rivolta la domanda, e Kanda fu scosso da un brivido.

_Come mai mi dice una cosa del genere? Sospetta già di noi?_

– Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarmi. – rispose aspro e Komui annuì di rimando.

– Certo, certo – concesse, con un cenno della mano che esprimeva quanto poco sul serio avesse preso l'affermazione di Kanda – ma ho voluto ugualmente dirtelo.

– _Tch_. – fu il commento del giovane, che non intendeva assolutamente lasciarsi provocare.

– Kanda-kun... – esordì lo scienziato dopo qualche attimo di scomodo silenzio, con voce addolorata, insicuro su come affrontare l'argomento. – L'Innocence ha protetto il...

– Il mostro. – l'interruppe Kanda, completando la frase per lui, secondo la sua visione dei fatti. – Ci avrei scommesso.

Per un momento aveva sperato che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, che la fortuna girasse dalla sua parte una fottuta volta tanto. Non era stato così, però.

– Non dovresti fare di queste sciocchezze. – lo rimproverò l'uomo con aria grave, implicando che si fosse fatto colpire di proposito.

– Per chi mi prendi? – sibilò Kanda alterato. – Non sono stupido, Komui. È stato un incidente; ho avuto un capogiro e l'Akuma mi ha colpito. Tutta colpa di questa cosa... – Komui sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso, come a dire 'a me sembra un taglio di Mugen', ma Kanda lo fulminò con lo sguardo. – Sissignore, volevo farlo – ammise – ma quell'Akuma mi ha preceduto. Adesso mi pare piuttosto inutile provarci.

Emise un suono seccato.

– Non è stata colpa della gravidanza. – rivelò lo scienziato. Kanda mostrò chiaramente di non gradire la definizione, ma non replicò. – Sei indebolito, quante volte mangi al giorno?

– _Tch_ , come se avessi avuto il tempo di pensare a mangiare, con gli Akuma a caccia dell'Innocence. – ribatté Kanda sarcastico, evitando di fornire una risposta diretta alla domanda che gli era stata posta.

– Non stai mangiando affatto, vero? – l'accusò Komui senza girarci intorno; il giovane voltò la testa dall'altro lato. – Kanda-kun, l'Innocence non lascerà morire il bambino, né tanto meno te. È perfettamente inutile quello che stai facendo. Ti stai solo torturando. – Kanda non rispose e l'uomo continuò in tono supplice. – Devi mangiare, per il tuo bene.

– _Tch_.

Ancora una volta, era tutto ciò che Kanda si sentiva di dire riguardo tutta la maledetta faccenda. Fissò la parete accanto al letto, ignorando caparbiamente il suo interlocutore.

Visto che il suo paziente insisteva nel non calcolarlo, Komui approfittò per fare un cenno alla capo infermiera, che lasciò la stanza.

– Stavolta sei stato fortunato – disse ancora, sapendo che, anche se fingeva di non sentire, lo stava ascoltando – ma se continui così, può succederti di nuovo, dovresti...

– Non provare a dirmi di restarmene qui a impazzire mentre questa cosa mi cresce dentro, perché non lo farò. – mise in chiaro immediatamente Kanda in tono piatto, voltandosi di nuovo verso Komui. – Combattendo almeno evito di pensarci.

– Kanda-kun... – mormorò l'uomo; era davvero addolorato di non poter fare nulla per aiutarlo.

– Dimmi qualcosa che non so. – chiese Kanda, fissandolo con espressione truce.

– È ancora troppo presto, mi dispiace. – si scusò Komui.

Immediatamente, sul volto del giovane comparve una smorfia amara.

– Certo. – mormorò, quasi più a sé stesso che in risposta a Komui.

– Per cosa è presto?

La voce del nuovo arrivato fece trasalire Kanda, che spalancò per un attimo gli occhi, riportando immediatamente lo sguardo sul muro accanto a sé.

– Oh, Lavi. Vieni pure. – lo salutò Komui.

– Come sta? – si informò subito il giovane Bookman. – Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo quando è piombato dentro la biblioteca sfinito e sanguinante!

L'idiota parlava come se lui non fosse presente, che era quasi più irritante del fatto che fosse andato lì per lui, mostrandosi fin troppo preoccupato per i suoi gusti.

– Ah, non è grave, due giorni al massimo e sarà come nuovo. – annunciò Komui con aria molto soddisfatta; Lavi annuì sorridendo, quindi si avvicinò a Kanda.

– Yuu... – iniziò a dire, ma il giovane lo zittì senza pietà.

– Vattene, non voglio nessuno tra i piedi. – gli intimò, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo in viso.

In quel momento la porta si aprì e la capo infermiera fece ritorno, seguita dappresso da qualcuno con un vassoio di cibo.

– Ah, Lenalee, finalmente! – esclamò Komui, felice.

I due giovani si voltarono entrambi, lanciando uno sguardo interrogativo verso la ragazza, e Kanda sbiancò indovinando il piano di Komui. Sapeva perfettamente che non poteva rifiutarsi né essere rude con lei; inoltre, Lenalee aveva anche un discreto ascendente su di lui...

L'uomo, tuttavia, lo sorprese con una mossa inaspettata: prese il vassoio dalle mani della sorella e lo porse a Lavi, che lo guardò sorpreso, senza capire.

– Per favore, aiuta Kanda a mangiare, deve nutrirsi se vuole guarire più in fretta. – disse quindi, mascherando un sorriso vittorioso con un'ostentata aria angelica. – Il tuo corpo, Kanda, potrà anche rigenerarsi, ma se non ne ha le energie il processo è comunque lento.

Se ne avesse avuta la forza, Kanda avrebbe strangolato Komui molto volentieri, ma nelle sue attuali condizioni non poteva far altro che attendere l'evolversi degli eventi. Tuttavia, scambiò con l'uomo uno sguardo rovente per intimargli di non osare oltre; sguardo che questi invece ignorò, facendo cenno all'altro Esorcista di avvicinarsi al letto del suo recalcitrante paziente.

Lavi rivolse a Komui un'occhiata allarmata, valutando le pietanze sul vassoio e poi l'espressione sul viso di Kanda.

– Ti sei accorto che questa non è soba... vero? – obiettò sollevando il sopracciglio visibile, non molto fiducioso nel piano che l'uomo aveva in mente, qualunque fosse. – Yuu non la mangerà mai.

– Ha bisogno di vitamine, se non mangia imboccalo o lo imboccherà la mia adorata Lenalee. – concluse Komui, lanciando uno sguardo colmo di venerazione verso la sorella, che invece assisteva perplessa all'intera scena chiedendosi il perché di quel teatrino.

– Non se ne parla nemmeno. – li informò Kanda in tono minaccioso, cercando invano di tirarsi a sedere.

Voleva scendere dal dannato letto e lasciare l'infermeria, maledizione! Invece il suo corpo si rifiutava di obbedirgli e le forze gli venivano meno quanto più si agitava. Come se non bastasse, Lavi lo stava fissando con quella sua aria afflitta che gli faceva venir voglia di stringerlo a sé per non lasciarlo più andare.

In momenti del genere, non poteva che dar ragione a Bookman sull'amore: era un sentimento invalidante.

– Scegli, mangi da solo oppure uno di loro ti imbocca, opzione preferibile visto che non riesci nemmeno a star seduto. – gli intimò Komui, distogliendolo da quei pensieri.

– Faccio io. – si offrì Lavi, prima che la discussione degenerasse e Yuu si agitasse troppo per le sue ferite.

Sembrava proprio che non avesse alcuna scelta; Kanda serrò la mascella e strinse i pugni sulle lenzuola, girandosi dalla parte opposta dei presenti. Sapeva che sarebbe stato per lui estremamente umiliante essere imboccato e poteva scommettere che Komui godesse nel metterlo in difficoltà, perché di certo sospettava qualcosa... Però Lavi era troppo abile a fingere, non ne avrebbe cavato nulla. Fu tentato di sospirare, ma si trattenne, trasformando l'esternazione di sconforto in uno sbuffo seccato.

– _Tch_. – risuonò nell'infermeria per l'ennesima volta, facendo sorridere Komui, per il quale l'esclamazione era invece un segno di resa.

Lavi si avvicinò al letto lentamente, posò il vassoio a cavallo delle gambe di Kanda e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, quindi gli si sistemò accanto.

– Coraggio Yuu, non è poi così terribile come menù. – commentò; Kanda storse il naso, assumendo un'espressione disgustata, ma accettò il boccone che il giovane gli porgeva.

Komui annuì soddisfatto e lasciò l'infermeria, raccomandandosi a Lenalee riguardo il 'paziente difficile' che le aveva affidato.

Qualche minuto dopo dalla stanza adiacente fece capolino Reever, ostentando un sorriso allegro. L'uomo salutò brevemente tutti, poi fece cenno alla ragazza di raggiungerlo; i due scomparvero nella sala delle infermiere, lasciando soli gli altri due occupanti della stanza.

– Cosa c'è? – chiese Lenalee, appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, preoccupata dal bizzarro comportamento che tutti sembravano avere quel giorno intorno a lei.

Lo scienziato appariva riluttante a rivelare il motivo per cui l'aveva chiamata da parte. Scostò la tenda che copriva parte della parete adiacente, poi tornò a fissarla con un'aria davvero strana, quasi fosse combattuto sull'opportunità di parlarle o meno di ciò che lo turbava.

– Tuo fratello crede che tu sia troppo ingenua per esporti a determinate cose e non ti farà mai questa domanda; per cui devo chiedertelo io. – spiegò; Lenalee scosse il capo, confusa, così Reever le indicò il vetro-specchio attraverso il quale le infermiere potevano sorvegliare i pazienti nella stanza accanto. – Guardali. – continuò. – Osserva l'espressione di Lavi mentre porge il cibo a Kanda e le reazioni di lui nell'essere imboccato. Onestamente, puoi dire che non ci sia qualcosa tra loro?

La ragazza si portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca; pareva completamente spiazzata dalla domanda, come se le si fosse rivelato all'improvviso un nuovo mondo. Aggrottò la fronte, scrutando il suo interlocutore con sospetto. Dove voleva arrivare con quelle speculazioni?

– Mi stai chiedendo se so che hanno una relazione? O se penso che l'abbiano? – domandò, riluttante ad affrontare un argomento del genere con qualcuno che aveva il potere di fare rapporto ai vertici dell'Ordine.

– Entrambe le cose. – confermò Reever, in attesa della risposta di lei. Lenalee si morse un labbro, e il suo volto si rabbuiò. Comprendendo il motivo del suo silenzio, lo scienziato si affrettò a rassicurarla sulle sue intenzioni. – Non fraintendermi, devo sapere come proteggerli nel caso fosse vero.

Lenalee sospirò, appoggiando delicatamente una mano sul vetro, come se volesse accarezzare il viso di Kanda; il giovane era come un fratello per lei, non voleva in alcun modo che soffrisse.

– Non me l'ero mai chiesto. – rispose lentamente, continuando a guardare attraverso il vetro. – Sono certa che tra loro c'è un legame forte, ma non hanno mai mostrato segni che ci fosse qualcosa di più. Vedendoli così è chiaro che Lavi gli vuole bene, ma a me sembra il suo normale comportamento. Così come è normale che Kanda lo fissi come se lo stesse avvelenando; se invece c'è di più fra loro e davvero la cosa è reciproca, ammetto che lo hanno nascosto con grande abilità. Oppure è molto recente. – concluse e si voltò di nuovo verso Reever, chiaramente turbata; qual era la posizione del fratello sulla faccenda? – Perché mi fai questa domanda?

Reever si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di sminuire il tutto, quindi si grattò nervosamente la nuca, offrendo un sorriso imbarazzato.

– Ecco, Kanda si comporta in modo strano ultimamente. – disse sottovoce, come se stesse rivelando qualcosa di confidenziale. – Jerry ci ha riferito che trascorrono insieme ogni istante quando entrambi non sono in missione, così...

– Così siete saltati alle conclusioni. – terminò Lenalee al posto dell'uomo, palesemente sdegnata da un atteggiamento del genere da parte sua e del fratello, perché era sicura che una bella fetta di colpa fosse di lui.

In quel momento Lavi terminò il suo compito e, dopo aver posato la forchetta nel piatto, afferrò la mano di Kanda, stringendola forte nella sua. I loro sguardi si incontrarono, dicendo molto più di mille parole.

– Non tornare più. – si raccomandò infine Kanda a bassa voce e Lavi annuì, offrendo un debole sorriso.

– Verrai tu da me, appena ti dimettono? – chiese, la speranza che gli illuminava il viso; fu la volta di Kanda di annuire e lui gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. – Allora ti aspetto. – sussurrò.

Lavi avrebbe tanto desiderato toccarlo, coprirlo di baci, ma era assai probabile che li stessero osservando visti i marchingegni di cui si serviva Komui, per cui non era prudente nemmeno che si trattenesse troppo a lungo. Non c'era nessuna fretta, si sarebbe fatto raccontare nei dettagli cos'era accaduto in privato, appena Yuu fosse guarito.

Si alzò e le loro dita si separarono, ma con gli occhi continuavano entrambi a esprimere le emozioni che sentivano uno per l'altro.

A Kanda era sembrata un'eternità l'attimo in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, risucchiato dalla profondità del sentimento che aveva letto in quello di Lavi. Era troppo per lui, trovarsi tanto coinvolto con qualcuno, così perso a fissarlo che, nel momento in cui Lavi si era voltato per avviarsi verso la porta, interrompendo il contatto, aveva sussultato appena.

Non era da lui, si rimproverò Kanda mentalmente, ripromettendosi di riuscire a controllarsi meglio in futuro e, appena Lavi fu uscito, lasciandolo di nuovo solo con i suoi pensieri, sospirò piano.

_Vorrà sapere come è successo..._

 

 

Frattanto, nella stanza accanto, i due osservatori indiscreti che la occupavano si stavano interrogando sul significato di ciò cui si trovavano ad assistere.

– Bene, ci hanno confermato che qualcosa c'è ed è reciproco. – commentò Reever, nel vedere la mano di Lavi afferrare quella di Kanda e non essere scacciata; l'uomo scosse il capo. – Questo è un bel problema.

– Che sta succedendo? – volle sapere Lenalee, chiaramente allarmata.

L'immagine di Lvellie comparve improvvisamente nei suoi pensieri, ricordandole quanto l'Ordine Oscuro potesse essere crudele, anche con coloro che invece lo servivano fedelmente, solo in virtù del cieco fanatismo per le regole. L'Ordine Oscuro apparteneva alla Chiesa, c'era poco da illudersi che i suoi vertici lasciassero correre qualcosa di così sacrilego come una relazione fra due uomini.

Eresia. Di questo li avrebbero accusati, se non peggio. Sarebbero stati imprigionati, forse torturati...

Lenalee deglutì a fatica, sorreggendosi al muro per non scivolare a terra in ginocchio. Reazione che non sfuggì a Reever, il quale indovinò che genere di pensieri le stessero attraversando la mente, per spaventarla in quel modo.

– Non sappiamo niente di sicuro per ora, ma ti terrò informata. – mentì a metà lo scienziato, nel tentativo di rassicurarla. – Mi raccomando non farne parola. – l'ammonì poi, temendo che potesse mettere al corrente uno dei due giovani dei loro sospetti.

Ma Lenalee lo prese subito in contropiede, afferrandolo per la manica del camice e assumendo uno sguardo implorante, gli occhi lucidi.

– Sono stati molto discreti, non si faranno scoprire... – supplicò con un filo di voce. – Non l'avevo capito nemmeno io! Per favore, non c'è alcun bisogno di sorvegliarli né di informare Lvellie, non separateli!

Reever restò molto colpito dal fervore con cui la ragazza aveva cercato di difendere i suoi amici e compagni. Aveva creduto che lo scoprire una cosa come quella, la concreta possibilità che Lavi e Kanda avessero una relazione sentimentale, l'avrebbe turbata, invece non era affatto stato così.

– Non ce lo sogniamo nemmeno. – disse, offrendo un sorriso di conforto. – Al contrario, vogliamo impedire che la cosa venga a galla o che siano colti sul fatto. – sottolineò e le posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle. – Per questo c'è bisogno anche del tuo aiuto. Ora va', riprendi le tue mansioni e tieni gli occhi aperti.

La ragazza annuì, salutando con un cenno della mano mentre lasciava la stanza. Si accorse che Lavi era uscito dall'altra immediatamente prima di lei e gli si accodò, intenzionata a raggiungerlo e a scambiare qualche parola con lui lontano da orecchie indiscrete, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

– Ah, Lenalee. – Reever si affacciò dietro di lei, richiamandola e anche Lavi si voltò, tornando sui suoi passi e fermandosi ad ascoltare, incuriosito. – Torna per i pasti di Kanda. Dovrai imboccarlo tu, altrimenti si rifiuta di mangiare. – disse serio; quindi si rivolse a Lavi, approfittando del fatto che si fosse avvicinato. – Fai attenzione tu che mangi, quando sarà dimesso, visto che sei l'unico, a parte Lenalee, in grado di forzarlo a fare qualcosa che non vuole.

Entrambi i giovani annuirono.

Lavi sorrise tra sé: per forza Yuu si rifiutava di mangiare, gli presentavano qualcosa di diverso da soba e tempura! Era anche vero che durante le missioni non si faceva troppi problemi con il cibo, ma quando si trovava al Quartier Generale non transigeva.

– Devo tornare dal vecchio ora, c'è un mucchio di lavoro arretrato che mi attende, purtroppo! – esclamò e, salutando tutti allegramente, si avviò verso la biblioteca.

Lenalee ricambiò il saluto, guardandolo allontanarsi. Avrebbe voluto parlargli subito, dirgli che su di lei potevano sempre contare, ma non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento.

Risolse di provare a chiedergli qualcosa l'indomani, qualcosa che gli lasciasse intendere che lei capiva la loro situazione. Magari durante la colazione, oppure il pranzo, dopo aver provveduto a far sì che Kanda mangiasse il suo, sperando in tal modo di spingerlo a confidarsi.

 

 

Lenalee non riusciva a distogliere la mente dai fatti di cui era stata testimone la sera precedente. La prospettiva che due dei suoi amici fossero in pericolo soltanto perché si erano innamorati la terrorizzava. Se li avessero scoperti... Ah, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

Seguì le direttive del fratello tutta la mattina, consegnando ordini ai Finder, convocando scienziati ed Esorcisti per discutere dei rispettivi rapporti o ricevere nuove missioni... e occupandosi del caffè.

Finché non giunse l'ora di portare il pasto a Kanda; Lavi a colazione non si era visto, cosa davvero molto strana, e la ragazza si domandava cosa l'avesse trattenuto.

I suoi dubbi ebbero però vita breve, perché lo trovò appoggiato al muro di fianco alla porta della stanza dove era ricoverato Kanda, l'aria palesemente corrucciata. Come mai era lì fuori? Kanda lo aveva scacciato?

A giudicare dal suo atteggiamento, sembrava di sì. Appariva abbattuto, persino triste, il che era una cosa estremamente fuori carattere per lui. Aveva il capo chino, i lineamenti tirati e si tormentava una ciocca di capelli con due dita, mentre con l'altra mano si artigliava la maglietta. Era nervoso, troppo, così tanto da non riuscire a controllarsi; anche questo era estremamente insolito per Lavi.

Udendo avvicinarsi dei passi, il giovane si riscosse da qualunque fossero state le sue riflessioni. Con movimenti rapidi rimise in posizione la bandana, che fino a un attimo prima gli penzolava libera attorno al collo, e si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato. Lo scrutò con cautela, rilassandosi non appena riconobbe di chi si trattava.

Lenalee lo salutò con un cenno della testa, visto che entrambe le sue mani erano impegnate con il vassoio affidatole da Jerry.

– Lavi! Che ci fai qui? – chiese, sorpresa. – Credevo che Bookman ti volesse con lui.

Il giovane la fissò in silenzio, staccandosi lentamente dal muro e stringendosi nelle spalle.

– Già, ma... volevo vedere come sta Yuu. – rispose, offrendo un sorriso forzato.

_Devo vedere Yuu..._

Lenalee finse di non notare quel comportamento strano, sorridendogli a sua volta.

– Perché non entri? – chiese ancora; immaginava la ragione, ma voleva fosse Lavi a dirglielo.

Il giovane avrebbe davvero voluto che fosse così facile, invece la sua sola presenza lì era un rischio che non avrebbe dovuto correre e scoprirsi con Lenalee ne era un altro. La ragazza aveva occhio ed era svelta a capire.

– Yuu non mi vuole intorno. Mi ha intimato di non tornare più... – mentì, ripetendosi che in realtà non era del tutto falso; eppure si sentiva in colpa ugualmente a ingannare Lenalee.

– Però tu sei preoccupato per lui e vuoi assicurarti che stia bene. – concluse lei, rivolgendogli un altro sorriso, comprensivo questa volta.

Riusciva sempre a mettere il dito nella piaga e l'occhio di Lavi si velò di lacrime per un attimo.

– Yuu dice che non è niente, ma io... _devo vederlo_. – dichiarò con enfasi; prima che potesse rendersene conto, aveva pronunciato a voce alta il pensiero che lo perseguitava da che era lì, davanti alla stanza di Kanda. Ciò che era peggio, l'aveva fatto con una passione che non avrebbe dovuto dimostrare. – Voglio dire, è mio amico ed è un gran testone e... – cercò goffamente di giustificarsi, ridacchiando in modo idiota, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Lenalee per tutta risposta gli mise il vassoio in mano, afferrandolo poi per un orecchio e tirandolo verso di sé. Sapendo già cosa era piuttosto probabile bollisse in pentola, non le era difficile comprendere i sentimenti di Lavi. Be', lei aveva già un ottimo piano per aiutarlo.

– Andiamo – ordinò con decisione – preparati a recitare al meglio la parte della povera vittima costretta a venire contro la sua volontà.

Non poteva dire sul serio... Yuu l'avrebbe fatto a fettine una volta guarito, per avergli disubbidito ed essere tornato a trovarlo, ma più in particolare per l'umiliazione di essere imboccato da lui. Se avesse avuto le mani libere (e fosse stato credente) Lavi si sarebbe fatto il segno della croce.

– Lenalee, aspetta! – protestò, una nota di terrore nella voce, cercando di mantenere basso il volume della conversazione per evitare che nella stanza adiacente potessero sentirli. – Yuu mi ucciderà! Aspetta, discutiamone!

Lenalee ignorò del tutto le obiezioni di Lavi e continuò a trascinarlo, approfittando del fatto che il poveretto non poteva lasciar cadere il vassoio con il pasto di Kanda. Poi aprì la porta e lo spinse dentro senza pietà.

 


	4. Domande senza risposta

## Capitolo 4: Domande senza risposta

 

 Kanda guardò la porta della stanza aprirsi di colpo e sbuffò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Aveva tenuto conto del tempo trascorso e si aspettava di veder entrare la capo infermiera, accompagnata da Lenalee. Invece non successe nulla di tutto ciò e quando una chioma rossa fece capolino dallo spiraglio, fu talmente sorpreso che sgranò gli occhi, fissando il nuovo arrivato prima con malcelato orrore e poi con evidente disappunto.

– Perché sei qui? – chiese, indirizzando al poveretto uno sguardo truce. – Cos'è quella roba?

Lavi emise una risatina nervosa, offrendo un sorriso timoroso e mostrando il vassoio che reggeva, supplicando mentalmente perché Yuu non gli tirasse addosso tutto quanto appena fosse giunto alla sua portata.

– Come stai, Kanda? – s'intrufolò a sorpresa Lenalee, sbucando quatta quatta da dietro Lavi. – Sono molto impegnata oggi, quindi ti ho portato Lavi per farti da cameriere. Non essere rude con lui, non voleva nemmeno venire, l'ho costretto io.

– Sai benissimo come sto – ritorse Kanda – cos'è questa pagliacciata?

– Oh, non dire così, Kanda-kun, siamo tutti preoccupati per te. Mangia tutto – si raccomandò – ci vediamo domani!

Offrì un grazioso sorriso e salutò agitando la mano sotto lo sguardo contrariato di Kanda, che la seguì uscire altrettanto in fretta di come era entrata.

– Ti avevo detto di non tornare! – sibilò Kanda appena la porta si richiuse alle spalle della ragazza.

– Ero preoccupato! – si difese Lavi con enfasi – Accidenti, Yuu, avevi un taglio che ti squarciava dal petto all'inguine, come facevo a starmene tranquillo!

Kanda si portò per un attimo la mano alla tempia, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando lentamente, a fondo. Lavi rifletté che, probabilmente, stava cercando di resistere all'impulso di prenderlo a pugni. Poi il giovane tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo su di lui.

– Guarisco in fretta e lo sai. – ritorse.

– Sì, è vero, però... – iniziò a protestare Lavi, ma vedendo l'irritazione sul volto di Kanda crescere si interruppe, fissandolo con espressione imbronciata.

Kanda espirò con forza, chiaramente esasperato; invece di continuare a inveirgli contro, però, tese le braccia, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi a lui.

– Sto bene – ribadì – così bene, che domani mi dimettono. Vogliono solo farmi qualche altro test, per sicurezza. Coraggio, posa quella roba e controlla tu stesso – lo invitò, indicando il vassoio – poi, se proprio non puoi farne a meno, mi guardi mangiare.

Il broncio di Lavi si mutò immediatamente in un sorriso. Yuu gli aveva appena chiesto di restare! Non proprio in quei termini, ma il significato era quello. Appoggiò il vassoio a cavalcioni delle gambe di Kanda, davvero troppo in basso perché ci arrivasse, ma prima che il giovane potesse dire qualsiasi cosa per protestare, si tuffò fra quelle braccia protese.

Kanda si ritrovò stretto a Lavi, che lo abbracciava con trasporto tale da fargli quasi sbattere la testa contro la spalliera del letto. Capiva come si sentisse ed era consapevole che, nonostante ciò, avrebbe dovuto scansarlo da sé, invece le sue braccia si chiusero in automatico dietro la schiena di Lavi. Kanda affondò le dita nella maglietta verde che il giovane indossava; aveva un bisogno disperato di quel contatto eppure non riusciva ad ammetterlo.

– Yuu – mormorò Lavi, il viso affondato fra i suoi capelli, ora legati in una coda bassa – ero così preoccupato, dovevo vederti, toccarti...

– Non farlo più – lo ammonì Kanda in un sussurro – ci stanno sicuramente guardando e si staranno chiedendo come mai tu sia così protettivo nei miei confronti.

– Posso farti notare che anche tu mi stai stringendo a te, tra l'altro così forte da farmi male?

Sì, Kanda ne era perfettamente conscio e, sebbene fosse volontario, trovava quel comportamento molto, molto imbarazzante. Stava lentamente uscendo di senno per la maledetta situazione in cui si trovava.

– Sono sicuro si stiano chiedendo anche il perché io sia diventato all'improvviso tanto accomodante.

Lavi rise sommessamente e gli posò un bacio fugace sul collo; poi, con dolorosa lentezza, si scostò da Kanda, allungando una mano per afferrare il vassoio con la cena e avvicinarlo al giovane.

– Non me ne andrò prima che tu abbia mangiato – minacciò con un ghigno provocatore – quindi da bravo, pulisci i piatti.

Kanda assunse la stessa aria di sfida e afferrò la forchetta, portando alle labbra il primo boccone.

– Sai che ci sarà un prezzo da pagare per questo, vero? – chiese in tono allusivo.

– Sono pronto a tutto – assicurò Lavi, offrendo uno dei suoi sorrisi. – Sei sicuro che ti dimettano domani? – domandò poi, mentre osservava il giovane mangiare.

– Non riesci proprio a star zitto un minuto – commentò Kanda e vide Lavi scuotere la testa con aria indignata; emise uno sbuffo di disapprovazione e aggiunse: – sì, Komui ha detto domani. Mi farà un ultimo controllo e poi sarò fuori di qui. – Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo colmo di speranza. – Non fissarmi così.

– Non ho detto niente! – protestò il giovane a quell'accusa.

– Lo hai pensato, però – l'accusò Kanda – starò ai patti, non temere – promise, ignorando il broncio assunto da Lavi e spingendo verso di lui il vassoio con i piatti ormai vuoti. – Dì a Jerry che se non cambia menù il prossimo glie lo tiro in testa.

– Non mancherò. – fu la risposta del giovane che, richiusi i gambi del supporto, sollevò il tutto e, scoccando a Kanda un'occhiata eloquente, si avviò verso la porta. – Riposati. – si raccomandò, guadagnandosi un gestaccio in risposta.

Lavi rise di gusto e, salutando con un cenno del capo, sparì nel corridoio.

 

Frattanto, da uno dei laboratori, qualcuno stava realmente monitorando la stanza in cui Kanda era ricoverato: il Supervisore, Komui Lee e il suo braccio destro, Reever Wenham.

Reever strinse le braccia al petto, rivolgendo a Komui uno sguardo eloquente.

– Immagino che questo sia sufficiente a fugare ogni dubbio. – disse, dando un cenno del capo verso il monitor, che mostrava Lavi e il loro paziente stretti l'uno all'altro da ormai diversi minuti.

Sembrava che il giovane Bookman stesse massaggiando la schiena di Kanda, il quale, invece, si aggrappava a lui con un trasporto di cui non lo credevano capace.

– È davvero una sorpresa – commentò Komui – anche considerando la confidenza che concedeva a Lavi. Non promette affatto bene.

– Già – concordò Reever – se l'Innocence avesse fatto solo da catalizzatore e lui fosse il padre, non ci sarebbe modo di nasconderlo. Anche se di norma i tratti orientali di Kanda dovrebbero avere il sopravvento, con la fortuna che ci ritroviamo il bimbo erediterebbe di sicuro i capelli rossi di Lavi.

Un neonato con i capelli rossi, quello sì, sarebbe stato un bel problema: come potevano giustificarne la presenza? L'Innocence aveva di certo preso da uno dei due genitori ed essendo entrambi maschi veniva a mancare la metà del patrimonio genetico normalmente fornita dall'ovocita. Era quindi assai probabile che il bambino fosse una replica identica di Lavi, dal momento che la 'madre' non poteva fornire ovociti.

– Purtroppo, il tuo discorso sarebbe valido solo se Kanda fosse una donna – disse Komui, dando voce ai propri pensieri – ma lui non aveva ovuli da fecondare, per cui...

– Oddio – esclamò Reever, capendo immediatamente dove l'uomo andava a parare – porterebbe in grembo un piccolo Lavi! Non so cosa sarebbe peggio, capo.

– Nemmeno io – rispose Komui – quel che è certo, se non troviamo il modo di nascondere la gravidanza di Kanda scoppierà un putiferio e ci troveremo l'inquisizione in casa. E sarebbe molto meno 'Santa' di quella dei tempi di Torquemada. Vai a completare le analisi, io trovo una missione adatta per mandarli via insieme.

Entrambi gli uomini sospirarono e, scambiandosi un cenno d'assenso, si incamminarono verso le rispettive destinazioni.

 

Il giorno seguente, Kanda si preparava a lasciare l'infermeria esattamente come previsto, quando entrò Komui. L'uomo aveva sul viso un'espressione simpatetica che fece peggiorare all'istante l'umore di Kanda, che già non era dei migliori, considerata la situazione.

– Hai altre notizie catastrofiche da darmi? – chiese il giovane in tono tagliente.

– No – rispose Komui, mesto – con le notizie siamo stabili all'ultimo aggiornamento. Per ora posso solo dirti che le analisi sono buone, non ci sono valori strani e l'Innocence è inerte.

– Quindi non sta crescendo dentro di me? – chiese Kanda, speranzoso.

– Ancora non lo sappiamo – rispose cautamente Komui – l'unica cosa certa è che si è ramificata attraverso la 'sacca' che ti ha creato dentro l'addome, connettendola con il tuo organismo. È questo che l'ha protetta e con lei il bambino.

– Il mostro. – corresse Kanda.

– Come ho già detto – ripeté lo scienziato – ancora non sappiamo se sia o meno interamente frutto dell'Innocence. Anche così, non è sicuro che nasca deforme.

– Non mi interessa, non lo voglio. – ritorse Kanda con aria truce. – Però, a quanto pare, non posso togliermelo da dentro, per cui dovrò per forza di cose seguire le tue indicazioni.

Komui sospirò. Immaginava come dovesse sentirsi il giovane e non sapeva proprio come aiutarlo.

– Dobbiamo per forza aspettare che tu superi il terzo mese per capire come muoverci. – ribadì.

– Allora affidami subito una maledetta missione – pressò Kanda, pronunciando quella richiesta a denti stretti – così posso andarmene lontano da occhi indiscreti e tenermi occupato.

– Va bene – cedette Komui, lasciandosi sfuggire un debole sospiro – vieni nel mio ufficio tra un paio d'ore, ti farò trovare il fascicolo pronto.

A quelle parole Kanda considerò la conversazione terminata; lanciò un'occhiata eloquente all'uomo e, senza aggiungere altro, lasciò la stanza.

Era conscio che Lavi scalpitava per vederlo subito, ma non aveva ancora idea di cosa dirgli; di come gestire l'intera faccenda. Di come convincerlo che le sue ferite erano solo il frutto di una stupida disattenzione.

– Yuu? – si sentì chiamare appena entrò in vista dell'area alloggi.

Lavi lo conosceva proprio bene. Sapeva che avrebbe cercato di evitare il confronto e lo aspettava al varco.

– Cosa accidenti ci fai qui – sibilò sottovoce appena gli fu vicino – se continui a tampinarmi in questo modo, qualcuno finirà per farsi delle domande!

– Andiamo, Yuu, lo sanno tutti che io sono il tuo unico _amico_ – ribatté Lavi – un amico indesiderato che deve importi la sua presenza, oltretutto. Ne abbiamo già discusso, no? È la nostra solita routine.

Kanda riconosceva che c'era una buona parte di verità nelle parole di Lavi, tuttavia le voci su di loro continuavano a circolare. Era anche vero che circolavano fin dall'inizio, da molto prima che si accorgessero di essere passati _oltre_ l'amicizia, tuttavia... Adesso i vari 'come mai Lavi è l'unico cui Kanda permette di chiamarlo per nome' e 'chissà perché l'unico con cui Kanda parla è Lavi' erano diventati scomodi e pericolosi. Sì, era anche possibile che lui stesse diventando paranoico.

– Komui mi aspetta fra un paio d'ore – disse, esalando uno sbuffo contrariato – e dovevamo vederci stasera, _con cautela. Q_ uindi gira i tacchi e tornatene da Bookman. – gli intimò a denti stretti.

Lavi per tutta risposta gli sorrise, con quel su contegno sbarazzino da 'non ho ascoltato una sola parola di quel che hai detto', che tanto lo mandava in bestia.

– Sono sicuro che non t'hanno servito la colazione prima che lasciassi l'infermeria – sottolineò con aria angelica – quindi, potresti almeno venire a pranzare con me e poi andare da Komui.

Era davvero ostinato e lui non riusciva a dirgli di no. Ci provava tutte le volte e finiva sempre per cedere alle sue insistenze; agli sguardi imploranti e all'espressione imbronciata, per la precisione. Sentiva che il suo stomaco non era propenso al cibo, ma che poteva fare? Certo non poteva dirgli che le nausee continuavano...

– E va bene – concesse con estrema riluttanza e il sorriso che ricevette in risposta fu un colpo al cuore – ma vedi di tenere a freno la lingua.

– M'kay. Farò del mio meglio – promise Lavi – se tu mi racconti della missione.

Sapeva che lo avrebbe chiesto e dopo tutto gli aveva promesso lui stesso la verità su come fosse rimasto ferito tanto gravemente. Non poteva rifiutarsi, ora. Emise uno sbuffo seccato e annuì.

Lavi allargò il sorriso e lo prese per un polso, trascinandolo con sé. Vane furono le sue proteste di lasciarlo, solo quando giunsero davanti all'ingresso della caffetteria la mano di Lavi allentò la presa.

Scoccando al giovane un'occhiata d'avvertimento assai truce, Kanda lo precedette all'interno.

– Buongiorno, ragazzi – li salutò immediatamente il cuoco, affacciato alla finestra che si apriva sopra il bancone della mensa.

– Il solito – chiese Kanda.

Jerry lo fissò da dietro i suoi occhiali a specchio e assunse un'aria dispiaciuta che per Kanda non aveva senso. Soprattutto considerando il fatto che non gli aveva risposto e si era voltato subito per preparargli le cibarie. Solo quando appoggiò il vassoio davanti a lui sul bancone, Kanda comprese la ragione che aveva fatto reagire il cuoco a quel modo: il suo pasto non era ciò che aveva chiesto.

– Mi dispiace, Kanda – si scusò Jerry – ordini dall'alto. Komui si è raccomandato che tu abbia pasti completi.

– _Tch._

Non poteva obiettare senza sollevare un polverone, quindi decise di fare buon viso a cattiva sorte, visto che giustificare l'imposizione con la sua attuale convalescenza era più che credibile.

– Sembra che Komui voglia che per un po' tu mangi come si deve – commentò Lavi, soffocando una risatina divertita – così torni subito in forze.

– Non è divertente.

– Non essere schizzinoso, sono tutte cose buonissime! – gli fece notare Lavi, un tantino invidioso dell'arrosto che aveva nel piatto, a dire il vero. – Magari inizi a variare un po', ogni tanto.

– Se lo dici tu. – ritorse Kanda, acido.

Lavi ridacchiò sommessamente, dedicandosi con impegno al proprio pasto.

– Mi racconti della missione? – chiese d'un tratto, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.

Kanda si bloccò a metà di un boccone e la sua postura divenne tesa; ingoiò quel che aveva già in bocca e serrò la mascella. Sapeva che il momento sarebbe arrivato eppure, nonostante ci stesse pensando fin da quando si era risvegliato nell'infermeria, ancora non era pronto a parlarne.

– Non c'è molto da dire – iniziò con riluttanza – ero circondato da Akuma. Non sarebbe stato un problema, ma il finder che era con me ha dovuto farsi scoprire e per non farlo ammazzare ho finito col fargli da scudo. – concluse, tralasciando la parte in cui il capogiro gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia, permettendo all'Akuma di piantargli un artiglio nel petto e cercare di aprirlo in due.

– Non ti facevo così generoso, Yuu – lo punzecchiò Lavi in un patetico tentativo di sdrammatizzare, per non far capire quanto ancora fosse preoccupato dall'accaduto – di solito lasci i finder al loro destino.

– Magari quel giorno ero di buon umore. – ritorse Kanda.

– Credevo avessi smesso di esporti così – mormorò Lavi – se... ho fatto qualcosa per riportarti a desiderare...

Kanda bloccò quel discorso sul nascere, prima con un'occhiata rovente e poi a parole.

– Avrei proprio dovuto lasciarlo crepare quel finder – sibilò – piantala di preoccuparti per me, il mio corpo si rigenera!

– Per quanto, ancora? – esclamò Lavi, per poi pentirsi immediatamente di quello scatto.

Sì, Kanda ammetteva che c'era stato un tempo in cui aveva cercato con tutto sé stesso di farsi ammazzare, desideroso di porre fine a quella vita da schiavo dell'Ordine Oscuro. Lavi, però, gli aveva fatto cambiare idea. Doveva prendere atto della cosa.

– Non stavo cercando di farmi ammazzare – scandì lentamente, fissando Lavi nell'unico occhio – e tu dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.

– Mi dispiace – mormorò Lavi – è solo che... Il pensiero di poterti perdere mi fa impazzire.

– È parte del nostro lavoro – rimarcò Kanda – rischiare la vita a ogni missione. L'abbiamo sempre saputo e tu sei il primo che non dovrebbe lasciarsi coinvolgere.

Colpito. Lavi abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato e sospirò piano.

– Già. Il cuore che non dovrei avere mi sta creando un sacco di problemi, a quanto pare. – disse.

Kanda rispose con uno sbuffo seccato e si alzò, scansando di lato il vassoio vuoto.

– Devo andare, Komui mi aspetta – annunciò, sporgendosi poi verso Lavi – vedi di fartela passare per stasera o ti strangolo con la sciarpa. – sussurrò minaccioso.

Lavi annuì, ridendo nervosamente mentre lo guardava allontanarsi.

 

Komui sedeva alla propria scrivania, circondato da immensi mucchi di scartoffie, in mano l'amata tazza con un coniglio rosa dipinto sopra, che ogni tanto portava alle labbra. Sembrava stranamente concentrato, per una volta, mentre sfogliava il rapporto davanti a lui.

Kanda si avvicinò in silenzio, fermandosi davanti all'uomo, in attesa che si accorgesse della sua presenza.

– Ah, Kanda-kun, sei arrivato; ecco qui la tua prossima missione. – esordì Komui e gli porse il fascicolo che stava esaminando. – Prenditi qualche giorno prima di partire, però. E mangia.

Kanda non ne poteva già più di sentirselo ripetere e sbuffò con irritazione.

– _Tch_. Non sei mia madre, piantala di comportarti come se lo fossi. – disse a denti stretti.

Komui si sistemò gli occhiali, spingendoli in posizione, apparentemente incurante della reazione del giovane.

– Lavi verrà con te. – continuò e a quella notizia Kanda si bloccò, chiudendo di botto il fascicolo che aveva iniziato a sfogliare e fronteggiando il Supervisore.

– Non se ne parla! – si oppose categoricamente. – Non voglio assolutamente quell'idiota tra i piedi!

Komui si aspettava quella reazione e, sebbene comprendesse le motivazioni e lo stato d'animo di Kanda, doveva provare a farlo ragionare.

– Cerca di capire, non posso mandarti solo – disse – e lui è l'unico che bene o male sopporti.

– Sei tu che non capisci, si accorgerà che qualcosa non va! – insistette Kanda, molto agitato. – Ci metterà poco a scoprirlo... – aggiunse serrando i pugni, le mani che gli tremavano leggermente.

Komui si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al giovane, posandogli le mani sulle spalle.

– Non accadrà, il tuo corpo non mostra nulla e ancora per un po' non lo farà. – lo rassicurò.

– Io però mi sento strano – confessò Kanda, portandosi una mano al ventre – sento qualcosa e non mi piace per niente.

Komui assunse un'espressione comprensiva e, dopo essersi guardato attorno per essere certo non ci fossero orecchie indiscrete, lasciò le spalle del giovane, incrociando le braccia al petto.

– È troppo presto, Kanda-kun, ti stai lasciando suggestionare. I primi movimenti del bambino si avvertono intorno al sesto mese di gravidanza, tu sei appena all'inizio – spiegò – la presenza del feto non è percepibile a questo stadio.

– Eppure io mi sento strano. – insistette Kanda.

– Una ragione in più per non partire solo – sottolineò Komui. – Ho bisogno di sapere che in caso di problemi ci sarà qualcuno ad aiutarti. – Kanda annuì, riluttante, e si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo rassegnato. – Mangia. – gli ripeté Komui, guardandolo uscire scuro in volto, ma il giovane non lo degnò di una risposta.

– Non glie lo ha detto. – commentò una voce da dietro Komui e un altro uomo gli si avvicinò.

– Pare di no. – concordò lo scienziato. – Forse ti sei sbagliato.

Reever si passò una mano fra i capelli, scuotendo piano la testa.

– Non credo, capo. Hai visto anche tu come si sono abbracciati – ricordò a Komui – e Kanda che abbraccia qualcuno è... non so nemmeno io come definirlo. Deve esserci un motivo se non vuole che Lavi sappia, ma in ogni caso non potrà tenere la cosa segreta molto a lungo.

– Già, e questo ci porta a un problema più grave. – confermò Komui. – Dobbiamo impedire che arrivino alla loro relazione.

I due uomini si guardarono emettendo entrambi un sospiro afflitto.

 

Kanda aveva scorso sommariamente i dettagli della missione e, dopo aver abbandonato il fascicolo sul letto era andato ad allenarsi. Aveva bisogno di allontanare la mente il più a lungo possibile dalla sua attuale condizione.

Purtroppo, nemmeno meditare sembrava aiutarlo più di tanto. Si trovava incastrato in una situazione impossibile, senza via d'uscita.

Anche la prospettiva di trascorrere la notte con Lavi non lo aiutava, perché alla gioia di avere il giovane accanto a sé si accompagnava l'ansia che si accorgesse di qualcosa. In più, doveva anche informarlo della missione e lui non era il tipo che amava perdersi in lunghi discorsi.

– Sì, ci hanno affidato una missione insieme – confermò, sentendo l'irritazione crescere in lui.

Raccolse il fascicolo dal letto e lo porse a Lavi, attendendo in silenzio mentre il giovane lo sfogliava con grande interesse, finché sollevò di nuovo il viso per guardarlo.

– Davvero partiamo insieme? – chiese, stupito. – In treno? Noi due da soli? Senza finder?

Kanda annuì per l'ennesima volta. Dopo aver faticato non poco a convincerlo che le sue ferite erano state solo il risultato di una sfortunata combinazione di eventi, adesso l'idiota doveva mettersi a blaterare nonsensi sulla nuova missione! Non sarebbe stato Lavi altrimenti, si disse Kanda, espirando in modo un po' forzato mentre gli sedeva accanto.

– La vuoi piantare di farfugliare sciocchezze? – gli intimò, dandogli un leggero colpo in testa con le nocche delle dita.

– Aww! Va bene, va bene, non ti arrabbiare! – ridacchiò il giovane, gettandogli le braccia attorno alla vita e rovesciandolo indietro sul letto nello slancio.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono, seguiti dalle labbra e Lavi in un attimo gli fu sopra, premendo il suo corpo contro il proprio. Gli infilò le mani dentro l'uniforme, fino ad arrivare alla maglietta nera che indossava sotto e lui dischiuse la bocca, lasciando che le loro lingue si incontrassero, esplorando. Lavi approfondì il bacio fino a lasciarlo senza fiato e, appena si separarono, Kanda, sebbene ansimante, reclamò quelle labbra di nuovo. Ancora e ancora, finché entrambi dovettero fermarsi per respirare.

– Ho aspettato tanto questo momento, tutto un intero dannatissimo mese. – gli sussurrò Lavi all'orecchio mentre lo spogliava.

Kanda si adoperò per fare altrettanto con dita tremanti, impaziente di poter godere del contatto con la sua pelle. Anche lui aveva aspettato e sognato quel momento. Ogni maledetta notte durante la precedente missione, ma ora si rendeva conto che non poteva più permettergli di toccarlo così o si sarebbe accorto della cosa dentro di lui, perché... anche se Komui insisteva che non era possibile, iniziava a sentirsi strano, a percepire _qualcosa_.

Quella sera, però, aveva troppo bisogno di Lavi, troppo desiderio di lui per pensare di negarsi. Il corpo nudo di Lavi gli si adagiò sopra e Kanda si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando le loro virilità si premettero contro i rispettivi ventri, sfregando l'una sull'altra. La mano di Lavi si insinuò tra loro, raggiungendole e afferrò la sua, iniziando a stuzzicarne la punta col pollice. Kanda gemette ancora, reclinando la testa all'indietro ed esponendo il collo; si sentiva bruciare e le labbra di Lavi che lo succhiavano erano così piacevoli... Afferrò a sua volta il membro di Lavi e iniziò a pompare, finché il giovane lo fermò, stringendolo per i fianchi e tirandolo verso di sé.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono ancora, affamate, mentre le mani di Lavi lavoravano su di lui per prepararlo all'amplesso e Kanda non desiderava altro che di essere toccato, di toccare, mordere... Si abbandonò completamente a quella passione bruciante, voleva che in quel momento esistesse solo Lavi, niente altro. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che lo prendesse nel modo che preferiva.

 

La mattina li trovò ancora avvinghiati uno all'altro. Kanda passo le dita tra la massa arruffata di capelli rossi che gli solleticava il mento: Lavi riposava beatamente sul suo petto, l'espressione serena e appagata. Kanda distese le braccia, cercando di scivolare via da sotto di lui; non aveva molto spazio di manovra in quel letto. Sperò che ne avrebbe avuto uno più grande, nella nuova sede dell'Ordine Oscuro. Con cautela, si districò dall'abbraccio e si alzò, avvicinandosi alla finestra dai vetri opachi per controllare meticolosamente ogni centimetro del suo addome: come aveva detto Komui, ancora non mostrava niente. Nemmeno sembrava essere aumentato di peso; ormai, però, stava per entrare nel terzo mese, era solo questione di giorni e se la missione fosse durata troppo...

Si voltò verso il letto. Lavi sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla e un leggero russare confermava che continuava a poltrire beato, perso nel mondo dei sogni. Kanda tornò a sedersi accanto al suo bello addormentato, contemplandone per un istante il viso, poi si portò una mano al ventre, l'espressione preoccupata.

_Quanto tempo mi rimane?_

Avrebbe voluto che Komui fosse stato più preciso sul conto dei giorni; se la sua pancia avesse iniziato a gonfiarsi mentre erano insieme, Lavi non avrebbe mancato di notarlo. Come si sarebbe giustificato?

Riportò lo sguardo sul giovane e soffocò un sospiro. Adesso doveva pensare soltanto a come affrontare la partenza e poi il viaggio; e soprattutto a portare a termine la missione.

 


End file.
